1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch panel, a touch device using the same, and a touch control method, and more particularly to a touch panel in which a wavelength for a light emitting device is adjustable, a touch device using the same, and a touch control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the touch control methods available in the market can be categorized into resistive, capacitive, electromagnetic, and optical types, and so on. The capacitive touch control conventionally employs a camera to sense the touch position for an object. For example, when a finger of a user touches a touch plane, the camera equipped under the touch plane detects the shape of the finger, and a processor recognizes a corresponding touch event according to the detection result.
In this way, how to improve the accuracy of the detection result in a touch device and touch control method becomes a topic for the industry to engaging in.